Adorable love
by JAnimeHaki
Summary: Seems like Laxus's life has turn upside down since he receive a certain gift from completing his recent mission. 1) He change into a chibi form or short person. 2) He lose his magic powers including his dragon slayer's ability. 3) Is much worst than the 1 and 2, for him. How will he cope to this new environment while finding a cure to revert back to normal. LaxusxLucy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chibi: A japanese slang word meaning "short person" or "small child". You can check it here en. wikipedia wiki/Chibi_%28term%29 for more understanding. (just delete the spaces)  
**

**For better picture of how Laxus look like in chibi form except in here there no dog ears or tail. You can visit here .**

** fairytail. wikia wiki / Freed_Justine(here are the new link just delete the spaces and scroll down till you see the image of Freed looking at 3D nude pictures of Eve, Hibiki, and Ren with a Laxus poster)  
**

**Around Magnolia Town…**

Laxus is lying down with one of his hand on the back of his head for support and comfort while the other's still holding a blue pearl and inspect it closely on a grass near a lake. The pearl seems to glow every time he touches it and he felt some soothing unharmed energy flowing through his body.

**Flashback 3 days ago..**

Somewhere in an estate around Fiore, Laxus went to meet a man who is responsible for the job he seeks in a job request board. "Thank you for defeating the enemy who massacre almost all my family and took one of my family's legacies. Here's your payment and I want you to have this as a token of appreciation." The middle age man bow while showing Laxus a blue pearl on his palm.

Laxus look at the man who bow at him for awhile then spoke at him. "I don't need it". Laxus began to walk away from the man who hired him and wave him goodbye using the same hand that holds the payment. The man's eyes went wide when he heard Laxus says that and quickly ran to the front of Laxus and show him the pearl once more. "Please, take it. I have made a vow to my ancestor that whoever helps me stop this massacre, will have this pearl. To me, that payment is not enough compare to what you have done so far to my family."

**End of flashback…**

Laxus sigh for a moment while putting the pearl back to his pocket and take his nap. Little did he know that the pearl didn't stop glowing. When his eyes completely shut, his body began radiating a bright light without him realizing it.

After a few minutes later, he suddenly felt and soft finger poking his cheek. At the moment he only thought that was nothing but the more he tried to ignore, the more frequent the poking became. Its make him become more annoyed by this so he slowly open his eyes and looking at a blond girl who he recognize with the corner of his eyes. The girl is apparently looking at him with shock on her face.

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy's was walking around to where Natsu and Happy always hang out for fishing. She needs some quiet and peaceful place for her to finish her novel since Natsu and Happy are spending their time together in their guild today. Her track stops when she saw a small bright figure lying on a grass. She can't make sure who is it from the distance she stands so she began to walk near to the figure.

_Lucy instantly sweat dropped when she saw a chibi Laxus lying on a grass._(**A/N**: **Imagine Laxus in a small form like the one in Laxus poster own by Freed when Freed is staring at naked 3D pictures of three men but with dog ears and a tail wearing the same outfit he wears during Grand Magic Game**)_ I..is that really Laxus? But..but he has a dog ear and…and more cute._ Lucy was too distracted that she kneel without notice and starts to poke Laxus's left cheek. _Hm..!? The energy..it's so soothing and warm flowing through my body._ The bright light is completely gone after the first touch. Lucy pokes Laxus's cheek again and again seemingly enjoys what she was doing right now. _Gosh, he is so cute. I don't think this is Laxus. I wanna adopt him so bad! _She thought while smiling to herself. She stops poking and her smiling faces quickly change into shock when Laxus saw her through the corner of his eye with irritating look shown on his face.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first fanfic. XD Please review,I need to know what do you think of the story and I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Again for more preference how Laxus looks like visit here except in here his clothes is different and there's no dog ear or tail.**

**fairytail. wikia wiki / Freed_Justine(here are the new link just delete the spaces and scroll down till you see the image of Freed looking at 3D nude pictures of Eve, Hibiki, and Ren with a Laxus poster)**  


**REMEMBER: In this story, imagine Laxus as in Freed's Laxus poster. You can see there's a link above. But his clothing is more of when he wears during Grand Magic Games and has a dog ear and a tail.**

**Laxus's POV**

_Uh, it's just blondie_. He thought, the moment he open his eyes to look just who the idiots dare to interrupt his nap. _Hm..Something's not right, I could have notice her coming just by smelling her scent and hearing her footstep. _This feeling seems to bother him a little but what makes him bother too much is the fact that the girl who staring at him. _What's wrong with this girl? Her eyes seems bright all of sudden like she see me for the first time and why the hell this atmosphere like..like pinky and..and girly? _

I tried to ask to her what the problem is but what it came out of my mouth completely shocks me.

**"Woof!"**

My body went straightly tense just by hearing it came out from my mouth. I tried to talk again. "Barf barf barf". I straight away went into a sitting position and close my eyes and take a deep breath to compose myself. Raising my hand and slowly open my eyes. I gulped at the sight of my trembling hand.

"Woof…woof!" (My..my hand!)

"Woof woof woof woof " (Why the hell my hand so freaking tiny!?)

My anger starts to flare uncontrollable. I put my hands on my abs and felt..nothing. _My..muscular..body..has gone replace by a tiny weakling body!?. _I winced at the thought of what has occurred to me. My eyes covered with dark shade.

Lucy began picking Laxus like a mother picking their child in still a knelt position, unnoticed by Laxus who is still deep to his thoughts. "Aww, so cute. From now on you're gonna be my pet and Plue gonna be your friend!" Lucy spoke with wide grin shown on her face.

Laxus thought snapped out right after hearing Lucy said that. _Did you say cute!? And you call me, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, a pet!?_ He instantly shot Lucy a death glare he ever gave to his enemy but it seems Lucy is unaffected by the glare and instead just gave Laxus a snickering as a response to his glare. These have angered Laxus even more. _Oh, I'm gonna zapped you with my electricity. _As soon as he finishes his thoughts, his eyes went wide again. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even use my magic._

"Hehe..you're so adorable. I'm going to name you-" Lucy's sentence was cut off went Laxus wiggling his body and sometimes Laxus hit Lucy's hand with his in attempt to free himself from Lucy's grip. "Woof woof woof woof!" (Get your hands off of me!)

"Geez, you're so cute but grumpy." Sudden realization shown to her face after she spoke. "Oh, I know what to call you." _Don't you dare!_ Laxus grumble to himself. "I'm going to call you Grummy! You just have to change the letter p with m! Cute isn't it." She giggles at her words.

I sigh defeated as it seems that Lucy is so into her musing. _I need to convince her somehow to Porlyusica without anyone notices especially GRAMPS! One people know me in this kind of situation is enough to keep me from headache! _Laxus just realize that there's a book beside Lucy and this give him an idea.

Lucy's POV

After a few minutes, she has recovered from her shock and at the same time she felt awe at the scene that lay before her. She has never met a creature like that in her entire life.

**"Woof!"**

_Hm!? _Lucy thought to herself.

A moment of silence, then Lucy saw Laxus sitting on a grass wincing at the sight of his hand. Then came another sound of barf coming from Laxus's mouth. These scene has made Lucy giggle at the sight. _Aww, he's so tiny..and..and chubby. I wanna touch him so bad. _Lucy pick Laxus up unconsciously.

"Aww, so cute. From now on you're gonna be my pet and Plue gonna be your friend!" Lucy spoke with wide grin shown on her face. Her wide grin suddenly change into blank went she saw Laxus giving her a death glare. _Huh!? Is he giving me a death glare right now?_ _Ahaha, he's such a brat. _She snickers at her own thoughts.

"Hehe..you're so adorable. I'm going to name you-" Her sentence was cut off went Laxus wiggling his body and sometimes Laxus hit her hand with his in attempt to free himself from Lucy's grip.

"Woof woof woof woof!"

"Geez, you're so cute but grumpy." Sudden realization shown to her face after she spoke. "Oh, I know what to call you. I'm going to call you Grummy! You just have to change the letter p with m! Cute isn't it." She giggles at her words. _I wonder what kind of fashion should I dress him up when we arrive at my apartment since by the look of him..He's definitely a male._

Laxus sigh defeated. Then he shook Lucy's hand in attempt for gaining her attention. Lucy notices that Laxus motion his right hand to the direction of her book lying next to her side. She eyed the book beside her then went to look at Laxus. Lucy nod then put Laxus back to the ground. Laxus went to the book and give Lucy a gesture what it seems to be a writing gesture.

Lucy gasps. "You know how to write?"

Laxus gave Lucy a bored look and nod. Lucy was awe when he responds to her question. _This is just perfect. I now have a company that helps me finish my book and doesn't give me a headache at the same time unlike that idiot Natsu and Happy who always ruining my day. _Lucy gave him her pen and Laxus began writing a word. Lucy pick up the book to see the word Laxus writing a few moments ago. **Porlyusica**.

"Grummy, do you know who Porlyusica-san is?" Laxus grumble as Lucy call him Grummy, nevertheless, he nod then write the word meet as a hint since he knows Lucy is smart enough to figure out and it seems he's right. _Meet. Huh, does he wants to meet Porlyusica-san? I just hope he's not Porlyusica-san's pet or my dream of having him as my pet crush._ She shudders at the thought.

"Sure but not today though because Porlyusica-san is still at Waas Forest. I heard there is someone she knew there who need her healing magic the most." Lucy saw Laxus face stiffen at her answer so she pick Laxus and hug him tightly without noticing him blush furiously.

"Don't worry; we'll go see her tomorrow or the day after tomorrow okay?" Lucy broke the hug and lift Laxus at the same eye level so that Laxus face her in the eye. "I heard she will be coming back between those times. Right now we need to get home before its getting dark." She gives him her most bright smile.

**Laxus's POV**

"Sure but not today though because Porlyusica-san is still at Waas Forest. I heard there is someone she knew there who need her healing magic the most." I became stiff went I heard Lucy say that. _At a time like this? Shit.._ Suddenly he felt being pick up. Without any time to respond, Lucy quickly hug him in her chest tightly. He blushes furiously since this is the first time ever a girl hug him so casually not to mention the softness he felt around her chest.

"Don't worry; we'll go see her tomorrow or the day after tomorrow okay? I heard she will be coming back between those times. Right now we need to get home before its getting dark." She gives him her most bright smile.

He gulped. He never saw her smile like that to him before and this makes his heart beat faster than normal.

_Her smile is so… Why am I feeling nervous and guilty all of sudden? Am I feeling guilty because I didn't tell her who I really am? Should I tell her I'm Laxus and not that lousy name she gave me, what it's called..Gummy? Grumpy? Arh, who cares..Should I? Nah, it's better she doesn't know. It's not like I stuck with this shitty form forever besides I don't want to become guild's laughing stock; from Laxus Dreyar, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail to Laxus Dreyar, the puny weakling little brat. Pathetic. I guess I need to disguise as her..urh..pet for a moment._

It seems that Laxus was so deep in his thought that he didn't realize that he was being held by Lucy around her chest all the way to her apartment. People who Lucy stumble on during her walk to her apartment, mistaken Laxus as a doll; some gave them awe expression and some of them just giggle at the sight.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and I also hope that Laxus is not too OOC for you, readers. Thanks for reading my first ..please review so I will know what you think of this chapter or my mistake. I also accept idea from you guys that I deemed suitable to add to make this story even better. ; )**

**Lastly to my reviewer from my first chapter:**

**oxCuteKataraox**

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx**

**leoslady4ever**

**XxShyxX**

**Thanks for your review and glad that you like my idea. XD I got it when I saw Freed having Laxus poster. So kawai.**

**ai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Meaning – Chibi:**** A japanese slang word meaning "short person" or "small child". You can check it here wiki/Chibi_%28term%29 for more understanding.**

**Again for more preference how Laxus looks like visit here except in here his clothes is different and there's no dog ear or tail.**

******fairytail. wikia wiki / Freed_Justine(here are the new link just delete the spaces and scroll down till you see the image of Freed looking at 3D nude pictures of Eve, Hibiki, and Ren with a Laxus poster)**  


**REMEMBER: In this story, imagine Laxus as in Freed's Laxus poster. You can see there's a link above. But his clothing is more of when he wears during Grand Magic Games and has a dog ear and a tail.**

**Laxus' POV**

_You've got to be kidding me! _Laxus is currently hiding calmly in a hamper full of Lucy's clean clothes that haven't been fold. "Oh..Grummy~ Where are you~" Silence envelop around her apartment. Lucy sigh then went searching for Laxus again. After a few more searching, she began annoyed by the silence treatment Laxus gave her a few minutes ago.

**Flashback…**

The sound of 'click' indicating that the door to her apartment just open. Lucy grab the door knob before giving Laxus her trademark smile. She slowly opens her door and show Laxus her apartment with her smile still on her pretty face. "Welcome to your new home." She steps in while closing her door. The room was tidy, simple and has a friendly vibe to it.

"So, do you like it?" Lucy said while going to her desk in her bedroom. Lucy take a sneak peak expects to have him an energetic respond, instead, Laxus gave her somewhat bored expression. "Hmp!" Lucy pout, disappoint by the reaction Laxus gave her. By the time they arrive their bedroom; she put Laxus on her bed and went to her desk. "Grummy, what would you like to eat for dinner tonight?" Lucy went to put her books and her key then handed Laxus a piece of paper and a pen. Laxus take the paper and began writing it then handed it back to Laxus. Lucy nodded.

"Well then, I'm gonna check the fridge for some ingredients." Lucy walks out of the bedroom to head to her kitchen. "Grummy~ we'll having a bath together after dinner, okay?" This has cause the chibi Laxus blush furiously. He instantly went off from her bed, searching for some good hiding place and that how it ends with Laxus hiding in her hamper.

**End Flashback…**

**Laxus' POV**

Laxus is still waiting for Lucy to give up on searching him. Thinking of Laxus in his current form right now, naked in a bathroom with Lucy makes him blush furiously for the third time in a day. _Like hell I'm gonna bath with her_.

His thought snapped when he heard Lucy yelled. "Okay, fine! No pet bath with you." Lucy stomps to her bathroom.

Laxus sigh in relief. _I'm not a pervert brat who uses his pathetic form in gaining advantage of this kind of situation. I'm a grown man and much better than that perverted gramps._ Suddenly, at the back of his mind the image of his gramps snorted at his last thought; rolling his eyes while giving him the look of yeah-right. Laxus twitch at his own thought of his grandfather giving him that look and instantly curse his grandfather.

**Meanwhile, at Makarov's office…**

Makarov is busy signing a paper about the destruction Natsu's team had caused recently. _Damn those brats. Are they trying to make my guild broke? _"Achoo". Makarov thoughts snapped when he suddenly sneezing. _Idiots' brat, trying to bad mouth about me!_

**Meanwhile, at Lucy's apartment..**

Laxus sneeze after few minutes cursing his gramps. Suddenly, Laxus was being pulled by a large hand at the back of his coat. His eyes went wide then gulped and sweat drop at the same time.

**A few minutes earlier…**

Natsu and Happy is heading to Lucy's place; spending time with his teammate. Their tracks stop in front of Lucy's apartment when they heard their favorite teammate yelling.

"Okay, fine! No pet bath with you." This gives Natsu and Happy a confused look.

"Hey Happy, is Lucy is fighting with Plue? Natsu asked his best friend exceed who is now flying beside Natsu.

"Aye"

"That's weird, Lucy never fight with Plue before"

Then, Natsu jump to her window to open when suddenly he stops; earning Happy a confused look.

"Natsu?"

"I kinda smell some faint grassy scent and also some kind of familiar scent." Natsu proceed to open and went inside. They look around to find Lucy when suddenly he heard a faint sneeze in a hamper. The nearer he went to the hamper the stronger the grassy and familiar the scent. Happy followed Natsu from behind.

Natsu is rummaging the hamper when suddenly he caught something and grab it out. Natsu's eyes went wide at the sight. _L..Laxus?_

**Back to present time…**

The chibi wiggling his body while both of his hands struggling to open the grip at the back of his coat. To shock, Natsu shake the chibi furiously back and forth. This action has cause dizziness to the chibi. Later, Natsu put Laxus on the floor.

"Oi Laxus, is that you?" Laxus instantly wince without answering Natsu's question. Happy use his other hand trying to hide his laugh. He flew next to the chibi so that he now same eye level as Laxus since he is a head taller than Happy.

"He looks just like Laxus" Happy said to Natsu.

Happy pulled both of Laxus's cheek. "Natsu look." Happy pulled Laxus's cheek even harder. "This is how Laxus looks like. Weird and creepy."

Laxus couldn't stand being mock in front of him especially by an exceed. Laxus grab Happy's hand and gave Happy a headbutt. Happy was instantly thrown to the nearer wall.

"Happy!" Natsu rush towards his exceed; inspect his injury at the same time.

"You…Now I'm fired up!" Natsu stand and went towards Laxus with his right fist surround by his fire magic.

"Don't you dare hurt my Grummy!" Lucy comically angry and kick Natsu on the face towards Happy, earning Happy being squash between Natsu's face and the wall. Natsu rub his painful cheek; overwhelmed by the sudden attack.

"But he attack Happy, giving him a headbutt." Natsu defended.

Lucy who is now still covered with her towel stared at Laxus for awhile and saw both of his cheek has red mark. "Well serve him right for teasing Grummy."

"Grum…my?" Natsu say with a confused look. Both Natsu and Happy instantly laugh out loud at that name.

"What a lousy name. Ahaha" Natsu said while clutching his own stomach.

Happy flew to Laxus side and patted his head in attempt to comfort for having such name. "Aye."

This has given Laxus the opportunity to headbutt Happy for the second time and being thrown by the impacts toward Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu catches Happy before being crush by the impact.

"See, serve him right." Lucy pouted with both of her hands on her hips.

Natsu frowned. "You're so heartless."

"Aye" Happy agreed.

Lucy comically angry at Natsu's statement. "How can I be heartless when both of you the one who started it…?"

"Well, you both are weird." Happy stated.

Lucy comically snapped at Happy's statement. "Stop hurting our feeling! You feline! Now go home already-!

Natsu grin at Lucy. "Don't want to. We came here to visit you."

Lucy instantly furious when she heard Natsu said that. "You guys are just wanted to eat my food!"

"Aye." Happy said bluntly.

Lucy wince with her fist held tightly at the same forearm level. "Hmp, fine! You better be gone after I finish resuming my bath." Lucy then went to Laxus who is now trying to run away from Lucy but failed as Lucy is much faster than Laxus.

"Oh no you don't. Right now, you need a bath." Lucy held Laxus around her waist as Laxus struggle to free himself from her. Lucy was at the front of her bathroom when suddenly Natsu called her out.

"Oi Luce, are you sure you wanna bath with him because he-" Natsu's words was cut-off by Happy.

"Natsu, your favorite food." Happy said that as he shows Natsu the food. Natsu rush towards Happy and have a bite of his favorite food.

"Lucy, this taste good." Completely forgotten about what he was about to say.

Lucy pouted then went inside the bathroom which is filled with warm mist. Once inside, Lucy tried to reason to Laxus in taking a bath with her. "Grummy, stop struggling and take a bath with me or I won't give you any food tonight or even help you meet Porlyusica-san."

Laxus think for a moment before stop struggling completely. Laxus sigh then nodded at Lucy. Lucy grin at him for agreeing to join her in the bath. Laxus point his index to the bathroom sink where there are a small towel hanging on the wall right beside the sink and Lucy nodded; putting Laxus on the sink. Laxus went to grab the towel then started to strip his clothes one by one starting from his coat. Lucy realizes what he was doing so she turns around so that her back was facing Laxus.

Laxus barks at Lucy signaling that he is already finish stripping his clothes. Lucy turn around and saw Laxus with a towel covered his waist and below. Even though to Lucy the towel is rather too small but to Laxus it's too big that the towel has reach over his feet. Lucy squeals at how cute Laxus was with an oversize towel. Lucy pick Laxus up and go to the bathtub. Laxus was about to open his towel and seeing this make Lucy quickly turn her head around while putting down Laxus in the bathtub already filled with warm water. Laxus close his eyes as giving Lucy the opportunity to strip her towel and went inside the bathtub with him. Laxus open his eyes and his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. The woman barely naked, giving him a beautiful smile with the mist surround her enhances her beauty even more making his heart skip a beat.

While Lucy washes his hair and his back, Lucy suddenly spoke. "You know Grummy, you remind me of someone. His name is Laxus." This cause Laxus to wince at the call of his name. "He's arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own nakama." Laxus frown and his eyes narrowed when Lucy said that, ashamed of his past action.

"But now he has change. He's more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond to the other guild member too. He's also a strong man able to protect the people he cared and I bet he will became even greater than Master in the future. I admire him somehow, and I wish I could be strong too that I can also protect the people I cared." Laxus turn around and saw Lucy with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Lucy gave him the most dazzling smile and patted his head with full of affection.

After finishing their bath, they went to dress themselves up. Luckily, Natsu and Happy are already gone by the time they finish their bath or Laxus going to be a laughing stock again by them as he now wears Lucy's t-shirt. The t-shirt was too big for him that it looks almost like an oversize nightgown. Lucy squeals in delight at the cuteness and went to hug Laxus. Laxus held his hands on the chest and wait for Lucy to get off of her excitement. When it's over, Laxus take the paper that was given to him a few minute ago and began writing, then gave it to Lucy for her to read.

"I need new male clothes." Lucy stared at Laxus with his hand still on his chest.

Lucy giggles. "Looks like someone doesn't like the current outfit~."

Through their dinner together, Lucy talks about his adventure with Natsu's team and sometimes her sweet memory of her childhood past. Laxus patiently listening all the detail and sometimes nod and smile whenever she ask a question or making a joke about silly things. They both having a great time during their dinner and for the first time Laxus felt the need to stop the time so that he can spent more time just the two of them together.

After dinner, Laxus is sitting on the kitchen counter helping Lucy wipe the plate dry while Lucy washing the dishes at the same time resuming their talk from their dinner together. They went to bed after finishing their little house chores. Once they're in bed where Laxus is on the left side of the bed while Lucy is on the right, Lucy snuggles closely to Laxus. Lucy gave him a peck of goodnight affectionate kisses on the cheek.

"Goodnight Grummy." She goes to sleep with him while holding him like a teddy bear leaving Laxus still blushing. After recovered from the blushes, Laxus stared at Lucy's sleeping face unknowing that his hands are now touching Lucy's cheek then down to her lips. Laxus gave Lucy a silent hug on her neck as reply of a goodnight peck she gave him few moments ago. _Goodnight…Lucy _

They both sleep with smiles on their face neither knew about it.

**A/N : I hope you like this chapter and as usual please review so that I know what you think of this chapter and if anyone want to add your own idea on this story to make it better, you can review or PM me XD.**

**Also, instead of adding in a summary column about my recent collaboration; I will add it here since ****there's not enough space =.=** **so from chapter 3 till onwards I'm going to collaborate my idea with ****XxShyxX**.** Some of the ideas in this chapter are from ****XxShyxX**** as well. Thanks and credit to him/her XD**

**Lastly, to my reviewer in chapter 2**

**oxCuteKataraox**** : plushie Laxus having dog/cat ears and tail. Granted. Magic telepathy activate! Here you go though sadly it only appears in mind rather than in real life. =.= I wanna HAVE magic. XO**

**leoslady4ever****: High five to that..I kinda agree and that makes her cute sometimes..XD**

**AxLxS****: Sure, right now I kinda plan to update new chapter maybe 2 or 3 times a week. XD**

**don'twannalogin: Thank for the review I've fix it and will post the right sound bark in the next chapter that required it. ;)**

**XxShyxX****: AWWWW X3 Here the new chapter. Hope you like it though I change slightly to fit in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**_Meaning – Chibi_****: ****A japanese slang word meaning "short person" or "small child". You can google it for more understanding.**

**Again for more preference on how Laxus looks like visit here except in here his clothes is different and there's no dog ear or tail.**

**********fairytail. wikia wiki / Freed_Justine(here are the new link just delete the spaces and scroll down till you see the image of Freed looking at 3D nude pictures of Eve, Hibiki, and Ren with a Laxus poster)**

**_REMEMBER:_**** In this story, imagine Laxus as in Freed's Laxus poster. You can see there's a link above. But his clothing is more of when he wears during Grand Magic Games and has a dog ear and a tail. He is a head taller than Happy. I've edit some of the previous chapter so that it wasn't too confusing and makes sense.**

A/N: Hope you like it and again please review, tell me what you think of this story, my mistakes and the problem of this story.

**_If anyone wants to add your own idea to make this story even better feel free to review or PM me XD_**

**Lastly to my reviewer in chapter 3…**

Kitsune-Dark-Knight: I will and hope you like this chapter :D

leoslady4ever:Thanks..XD

youshouldn'tneedtoknow: Sorry for the confusing of this story. Laxus turns into a chibi dog. There's also an explanation above about what is chibi and Laxus looks like. Hope it explain the confusion.

ScarletHIME: Your idea is granted XD I will post it sooner or later :D

Luceria: Sure…hope you like it this one :D

oxCuteKataraox : Welcome to the club..T.T

XxShyxX : awww thanks XxShyxX XD

**Laxus's POV**

_Hm…So warm _Laxus smile contently because to him this is the best sleep he ever had; no waking in the middle of night or interruption and the warm which makes him somehow addicted and soothing at the same time. _So soooft_ The softness and the warm somehow makes his hug even tighter which cause Lucy to moan in her sleep. Laxus slowly awake by the sound. _B…boobs?_ He blush furiously and suddenly all the memories of last night came back to him slowly. _Ah so it wasn't a dream huh..._ Laxus glance at Lucy, and then the memory of their talk during their bath together about him appeared. All the talk during their time together had caused him to smile slightly without notice and somehow makes his heart beat faster than usual. He snuggles closely to Lucy's waist. _I never thought I would find someone who makes me feel this way, sooner. Is this what she means about the meeting?_

**A week ago at the guild…**

As usual the Fairy Tail guild is having a party. Natsu and Gray fighting over whose magic is stronger. Lucy was talking to Mirajane about the death that is going to happen in the future when Cana gave her a fortune telling. Levy however, didn't join the conversation, instead, she writes a story confession for Gajeel to read and ask him to help her sort the puzzle in the story.

Gajeel at first irritated but agree as Levy keeps pushing him to help her. Laxus on the other hand, was drinking beer at the corner while Freed keep praising Laxus making him even annoyed. Evergreen went to fortune telling after being tempted by Cana who is drinking next to Evergreen while playing her magic cards.

"You know, Laxus future is starting to get really interesting." Cana mused.

"Well? Spit it out already." Evergreen is starting to get really impatience as Cana trying to test her patience.

"Then how bout you help me pay up my booze for a week." Cana smirks.

Evergreen snorted. "I rather pay other things than helping you pay up your stupid booze."

Cana's smirk grew even wider. "So, you're not interested in Laxus future not even a little?"

Evergreen only stared at Cana.

Cana sigh. "It's such a waste because it also related to the most famous fairies too."

Evergreen gave Cana a glare when she heard the word Fairies. This has instantly caught Evergreen's full intention. "It's a deal."

Cana told Evergreen about her reading and luckily for Laxus, he caught the last part. "Laxus will be meeting this person soon."

**End flashback…**

Laxus quickly snapped from his thoughts when Lucy stirred from her sleeps. She slowly awake and was greet by Laxus's gaze. She gave him a smile and patted his head affectionately. "Good morning Grummy."

"woof woof" (good morning…Lucy) He bark happily, unnoticed to the current that he is wiggling his tail left right.

After having a bath and a breakfast together, Lucy goes to her bathrooms to do a laundry but stop when she found a pearl in Laxus pocket. Meanwhile, Laxus is lying on the bed with both of his hand at the back of his head. Laxus watch the clock beside his bed and see that the time is almost 10 o'clock in the morning. Lucy come out from the bathroom and goes to the bedroom to give Laxus the pearl.

"Here, this is for you. I found it in your pocket." Lucy showed the pearl to Laxus.

Laxus nod as a thanks and take the pearl from Lucy. His eyes went wide immediately when the pearl didn't react to his touch. He suspects that the pearl has something to do with his current state. Laxus needs to recover soon before everyone gets suspicious of his long absence especially gramps. Luckily for Laxus, since he's the fastest in Fairy Tail; it only takes 3 days to complete the mission instead of 2 weeks. _I better meet that old woman fast before time runs out. I still have a week and 4 days._ Laxus quickly take a piece of paper and write it to Lucy. Lucy takes the paper and read. She nod and take the pearl from Laxus and put it in her new shoulder bag that she bought a few days ago. Lucy held Laxus around her waist and goes straight to East Forest to meet Porlyusica.

**Inside of Porlyusica's House…**

"Do you have any injuries?" Porlyusica asked.

"N…no Porylusica-san." Lucy stuttered.

"Then get out of my house." Porlyusica said with an annoyed look on her face.

"But Grummy wants to see you." Lucy stated.

"You mean the creature who looks likes the fool brat of Makarov?" Porlyusica ask for more confirmation.

Lucy nod quickly and answer. "Yes."

Laxus however annoyed by Porlyusica's insult. Laxus who is now still being held by Lucy, use a new empty book that he hold not long ago to write to Lucy asking her for some privacy between him and Porlyusica. Lucy agreed then takes out the pearl from her shoulder bag and gave it to Laxus before going outside, leaving them both alone. Laxus look at Lucy till she's out of sight then turn to face Porylusica.

Porlyusica who took a glimpse at the pearl when Lucy gave it to Laxus, went wide eyes for a moment. Then her eyes narrowed when Laxus facing completely to her.

"Where and how do you get those pearl…Laxus." Porlyusica asked.

Laxus eyes narrowed as he sensing the old woman in front of him knows about the pearl and a way to revert back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter and please review. If you want to add your own idea to make this story even better, feel free to review or PM me :D**

**Again for more preference on how Laxus looks like visit here except in here his clothes is different and there's no dog ear or tail.**

**********fairytail. wikia wiki / Freed_Justine(here are the new link just delete the spaces and scroll down till you see the image of Freed looking at 3D nude pictures of Eve, Hibiki, and Ren with a Laxus poster)**

******_REMEMBER:_**** In this story, imagine Laxus as in Freed's Laxus poster. You can see there's a link above. But his clothing is more of when he wears during Grand Magic Games and has a dog ear and a tail. He is a head taller than Happy.**  


**Lastly, thanks to my reviewer in chapter 4 XD**

BeautifulTwistedPromises

GoldenRoseTanya

leoslady4ever

XxShyxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy is now walking to her apartment while holding Laxus around his waist. She sometimes takes a sneak peek at Laxus. _Is Grummy okay? His face is so stiff since his talk between him and Porlyusica-san over_. _I'm starting to worry about him_.

**Flashback…**

Lucy is currently sitting at one of the large root that grows outside of Porlyusica's house while writing a story. Luckily she brought an extra book for her to write just in case anything happens to the other book. Lucy stops writing when she heard the front door open revealing Porlyusica who is standing behind a deep frown Laxus.

"Eh…is something wrong Grummy?" Lucy pick up Laxus and glance at Porlyusica for an answer since Laxus didn't give her one or whatsoever.

"Just make sure he's safe while I go help him about other…things. That's all for now." Porlyusica close her front doors leaving Lucy confuse.

**End of Flashback…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**

Lucy sighs. She takes out her key apartment and unlocks her front door. Once she is inside, she locks her door back and goes straight to her bedroom. She put down Laxus on her bed and sighs again as Laxus still frowning. She looks at Laxus again and quickly has an idea.

"Hey, Grummy last night you want a new clothes right, how about-"Lucy stop her conversation when she sees him still in deep frown and doesn't pay any attention to her. Lucy huff and goes pinching both of his cheek.

"Grummy, you're not alone now. You still have me and I'm sure if there is something bothering you, you can ask my help. I will always..always by your side and helps you solve whatever your problem is so-" Lucy bit her lower lips trying to control her emotion then continue to talk. "Please…stop frowning for the sake of me, okay?"

Laxus look straight to her eyes to see if she really meant what she said. Laxus smile while one of his hand holding hers which is still on his cheek and the others caressing her cheek in attempt to assure her that he is fine now thanks to her.

Satisfied by the gesture, Lucy smile at him and stop pinching Laxus. "Now let's go shopping and buy you some new clothes."

There is a knock on the door and Lucy quickly goes to see who it is. She open and see her landlady standing in front of her.

"Hello Lucy, how are you?" The landlady greets.

"Oh, I'm fine Mrs. Chiisana-san." Lucy responds politely.

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting. I'm just here to ask for your help in taking care of the children for me, it's not long just a few minutes." The landlady stated.

Lucy nod in respond. "Sure no problem Mrs. Chiisana-san. I'll be right back." Lucy goes to pick up Laxus and bring him along to help the landlady. When the landlady saw Laxus, she quickly spoke to Lucy.

"Em, Lucy I don't mind you bringing your doll but I'm afraid that the kids will seize each other because of him." The landlady said apologetically.

Lucy gulps. Just thinking about the kids might do to her Grummy makes her shudder by the thoughts. This is not the first time her landlady asks for her help in taking care of the children and Plue is their first victim of being pull roughly on every part of its body by the children who argue about wanting to hold Plue first; which it ends up Plue being spring back by the force of attraction accidently perforate the wall. This has double her rent in order to pay the damage that has caused.

Lucy put down Laxus on the floor of the living room with an apologetic look. "Sorry Grummy, can you stay here for awhile maybe…few minutes? I'm worried that you might be…harassed by the kids."

He sighs and then gave Lucy a nod. Lucy pats her pet's head gently and closes the door leaving Laxus alone in her apartment. After Lucy is gone from his sight, the feeling of loneliness quickly emerge making his dog ear going downwards. He goes and jumps up onto the couch, waiting for Lucy while lying on it with both of his hands behind his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is sleeping on the couch when suddenly he heard a voice coming just next to him. He opens his eyes and sees Gray is staring at him.

"Oh…he's awake. You're right Happy, he really does look like Laxus." Gray picks up Laxus from the couch.

"Aye." Happy fly next to Natsu who is currently raiding the fridge for food.

Gray touches Laxus's dog ears and then starts to pull it. Laxus feel annoyed and pain the moment Gray pull his ears so hard.

"And the ears are real too." Gray says with an awe expression.

Laxus punch Gray's hand in attempt to release himself from Gray's grip.

"Hey, this kid really knows how to massage. No wonder Lucy wants him as a pet." Gray gave Laxus his smugly face.

It really annoyed the hell out of Laxus so he gives Gray what he knows best. Laxus motion his right hand to Gray, asking him to come further. Gray does what Laxus wants him to do. Soon his head and Laxus's head are just inches from each other, Laxus hold Gray's head in each side and gives him a headbutt.

Gray pissed off by the sudden attack so he freezes Laxus into ice. The sound of the open door appears and there stood Lucy with a horror gasps then turn into a dark murdering aura.

"Y…yo Lucy." Gray greets trying to act normal.

Lucy dash toward Gray and give him her trademark kick. "Lucy Kick!"

The impact of Lucy's kick has cause the freezing Laxus slip from Gray's hand but luckily Lucy is fast enough to grab it before it falls down.

"L…Lucy-" Gray wince in pain while Natsu sees the whole thing and laugh out loud while eating.

Lucy glances at Natsu and then gave a murdering aura when she caught Natsu raid her fridge once again. Natsu however didn't care and just continue to laugh at Gray.

"You idiot!" Lucy kick Natsu on the stomach with both of her legs simultaneously which has cause the food in Natsu's mouth spurt out and at the same time, Happy who is behind Natsu is being squash between Natsu's back and the fridge.

Lucy who is still holding the ice quickly gives her attention to her pet,Grummy when she feels her palm going numb because of the cold. Lucy rush to grab the nearest small bucket and put the ice in it. Luckily it fit perfectly, not too narrow and not too wide.

"Let's make you warm Grummy". Lucy said while going to her bathroom.

Natsu instantly recover from the pain when he hear the words warm. He goes to the bathroom to find Lucy.

"Wait Lucy let me help with that." Natsu quickly grab the bucket from Lucy's grip and start using his fire magic to warm up.

Lucy is about to protest Natsu but stop when she sees the ice beginning to melt since Natsu's magic is much more efficient and faster when it comes to warming up. Happy fly next to Natsu. Soon half of Laxus 's body recover from ice. Lucy smile and then go to her kitchen to clean up the mess. She sends Gray to keep an eye on Natsu since she worry that Natsu might bully her pet,Grummy. Gray agreed and then goes to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she hears some giggles so she goes to check on Natsu, Gray and Happy. What she sees once she is in her bathroom makes her gasps in horror once more. Natsu, Gray and Happy are currently grinning evilly as they tortured Laxus by having him suffered by the heat. Lucy comically angry and gave a swift kick to each of them except her pet,Grummy.

"I said make him warm not torturing him!" Lucy stated to Natsu.

"And Gray since when you side with Natsu in this!" Lucy said to Gray.

"Sorry about that Grummy. Let's go, I'll make you some delicious food for you." Lucy picks Laxus up to her right shoulder and pat gently on his back.

As soon as Lucy turns her back to Natsu, Gray and Happy, Laxus smirk and shows them the finger without Lucy's notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy and Laxus are currently eating their dinner.

"So why you guys are here anyway?" Lucy asks.

"Well, Master has told us that tomorrow is a special day." Gray stated which cause Lucy to raise one of her eyebrow.

Natsu grin at Lucy. "We're having a picnic tomorrow with the other guild!"

Lucy's eyes went wide in shock. "R…really? Which guild we'll be joining the picnic?"

Natsu and Gray just shrug simultaneously. "I don't know."

Natsu and Gray give a glare to each other while Lucy hums at the thought of having a picnic.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. XO Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it and enjoy X3 also, as usual if any of you want to add your own idea to the story to make it better feel free to PM me or review XD

**For better picture of how Laxus look like in chibi form except in here there no dog ears or tail. You can visit here.**

**fairytail. wikia wiki / Freed_Justine(here are the new link just delete the spaces and scroll down till you see the image of Freed looking at 3D nude pictures of Eve, Hibiki, and Ren with a Laxus poster)**

* * *

"Finally, we're here!" Lucy grins, still standing at the grand entrance where the guild's picnic located. The sign of 'Magic Wonderland' held magnificently for the world to see. She read only at the Weekly Sorcerer but never goes there since the place is exclusive only for guild members and it is no. 1 highly recommend for any guild members having fun. This will be the first time she step her foot on Magic Wonderland. Suddenly, Lucy's admiring moment interrupt when she sniffs some burning smell behind her. Lucy swiftly turns her back and saw Natsu covers her Grummy's mouth while burning his tail. Apparently, Erza is starting to get used to Lucy's pet though at first she was shock that Lucy's pet look exactly as Laxus. Both Natsu and Happy grin evilly as Laxus desperately try to get away from Natsu's hold while Gray just snickering at the sight. Lucy winces at the scene. A vein pop on Lucy's head and a dark, murdering aura surround gives Natsu, Gray and Happy a swift kick on their stomach.

"Stop it!"Natsu rub his stomach to ease the pain.

"Tsk. Why are you always protecting Laxus anyway?" Natsu frown at his partner.

Lucy huff at Natsu. "He's not Laxus. He is Grummy. Grum….my…" Lucy said slowly at the last part so that Natsu remember the name.

"Lucy-chan, you're finally here." A blue haired girl with a bandana spoke as she is walking towards Lucy from the inside of Magic Wonderland.

"Hey, Levy-chan." Lucy asks while picking up her pet to her waist.

Levy who finally notice Lucy's pet gasps in horror. "I…Is that Laxus?" She points her index finger towards Laxus.

"Hm, oh he's not. He is Grummy, my new pet." Lucy said with grins still on her face.

"Oh, he is cute~" Levy smile while patting on Laxus head. Erza and Lucy just smile while Gray and Natsu just give an annoyed look.

"Levy-chan, where is everybody?" Lucy asked as she notices that there are no Fairy Tail members around.

"They are having fun in waterfall." Levy who is now wearing a bikini answered while standing in front of Lucy.

"What! Already? Geez, because of you guys are late, they have fun without me. You're such a spoil sport." Natsu scold his team except Happy with a frown on his face.

Lucy, Erza, and Gray winced in anger as vein keep popping on their head. Dark murdering auras keep building up surrounding them in the process. Silence envelope around them. Lucy swiftly kicks Natsu in the head and stomach. "It's your fault we're late. BAKA!"

* * *

**Early morning at the train flashback…**

The member of Fairy Tail are currently splitting into many group since there is not enough space as there are also villager riding the same train as them. Team Natsu which is the last group is the only group hasn't reach to their destination. The member was currently waiting for the train to depart to their destination.

"Hm~" Lucy was sitting in front of Erza in her thinking position.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza spoke as she saw her friend in deep thoughts.

"Somehow, I got a feeling like we missing something." Lucy answered.

Suddenly, all the member of the team heard someone call Lucy's name from another train next to theirs and their expression change swiftly into horror at the sight who called Lucy. Natsu and Happy grin happily while waving their hands to them.

"Oi, why are you guys on the other train?" Natsu said with his expression change into confused look. Natsu was about to say again when suddenly the train he was sitting depart making him instantly vomit. The group member who saw the train depart snapped at their horror thoughts.

**End flashback…**

* * *

The last group who already change into their swimwear is now standing in the centre of the Magic Wonderland where the map is located since the place is huge. The place they currently standing are also the main road to three different paths. The first path which is left, is heading towards waterfall where their guild planning to meet. The second path is on the middle where it heads toward funfair and on the third path which is on the right, heading towards the beach which also a lodging area for guild members to spent a night.

When they about to go to their guild meeting point, Natsu stop and quickly shot a glare behind them.

"Looks like the fairies are here as well." Said the blond male wearing a blue vest.

Natsu grit his teeth and about to attack while the blond male ready in a fighting stance suddenly interrupt by Erza holding Natsu's shoulder and the blond's partner calling him from behind.

"Natsu stop. We need to go to the meeting point." Erza said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sting. Master said we shouldn't cause trouble." A black haired male said.

"Yeah,yeah. I heard you Rogue." Sting said with an annoyed tone.

Somehow, after the Grand Magic Games ends four years ago, the Sabertooth member has change slightly over the years and became friendlier rival towards Fairy Tail. Lucy sighs in relief when Natsu didn't argue Erza about not causing any chaos. When they about to leave, Lucy take a sneak peek at the team Sabertooth and it didn't go unnoticed by Sting.

Sting wink at Lucy and Lucy gulps then stick out her tongue to Sting. Rogue sees this and quickly looks at his partner who is now chuckling at the sight of Lucy gives to him. When they finally arrive at their meeting point, Lucy is again awe by the sight in front of her. There are different flowers and trees blooms everywhere, surrounding the cascade waterfall which is resemble almost the same as Dunn's River Falls (**A/N:** You may check it in the wiki :D) except it connect with a large stream pool enough for everyone in the guild of Fairy Tail to swim. By the end of the pool, there is a river connected through the sea. The place is breath taking with water as clear as crystal and look so inviting to whoever came across it.

"Oi, Minna! We're here!" Natsu yelled while he approaches his entire guild member.

"Oi" Some of the member cheers and some others are wave at them.

Suddenly all the member gasps at the sight of Laxus except the guild master as his sight being block by other's height.

"L…Laxus?" Everyone scream in union.

The guild master just sitting at the grass, watching at his 'children's reaction' while pipe smoking. His attention however picked, when one of the guild member said something about Laxus.

"H…hey, do you see what I see?" the first man asked.

"Y…yeah, he is The Laxus. Right?" the second man answered uncertainly.

"But, he is s…short." The first man whisper scared that Laxus might hear it but it didn't go unheard by the guild master.

Makarov sweat drop and his expression change into confuse. '_That brat is short? Somehow I have a bad feeling about this'. _His thoughts interrupt yet again when he heard another one talking about Laxus.

"Do you think its Laxus clone?" the first man asked again.

_Clone? What clone?_ Finally Makarov give in the temptation to see his one and only grandson. He jumps in a fast somersault over his guild members.

"Eh? I don't think so. Look at him he has-" the second man answer is interrupt when he sees his guild master jump in fast somersault, but failing miserably in the end as he hit Elfman's head in a comedic way (A/N: Just like when Lucy first join Fairy Tail).

"Ouch! Master, it hurts like a man!" Elfman said while rubbing at the back of his head.

Makarov wince in pain as he is struggling to stand up while rubbing his back. His pain expression change into a completely shock as he is finally get to see the meaning behind the talking his been hearing.

"B…B…Baby Laxus!" Makarov accidently yelled.

"Eh, minna. He is not Laxus. He is Grummy, my new pet." Lucy said trying to calm down the entire guild member.

"Well, he does have an ear and a tail." Mirajane said while touching her chin. "And he is cute too." Mirajane smile at Lucy and goes to pat Laxus. Instantly every female in the guild including Makarov rush towards Lucy and pat Laxus on the head.

"It's sad that the brat can't make it to the picnic." Makarov said while smoking his pipe.

Soon everyone recover from the shock and goes to have fun. Some members go to swimming near the waterfall and some goes to the funfair and the beach. Erza and Lucy go to the funfair after swimming at the pool with their now casual cloth while Natsu is having fun trying all sort of water activities the place have. (**A/N**: Imagine it they have pool activities just like in manga chapter 298 or when they are in Ryuuzetsu Land, a few feet from the waterfall area).

When Erza and Lucy arrive at the entrance of the funfair, they were greeted by none other than the trimens.

"You look beautiful today ladies." Hibiki said.

Ichiya shows his trademark pose to Erza. "How do you like my new perfume?"

Eve and Ren trying to woo Lucy while Laxus growl at them for nearing her.

Erza quickly ignore both of them as she is notice Mystogan who is just a few feet away from her, walking to the waterfall.

"And what are you doing here?" Erza said as she is sweat drop by the outfit he is wearing.

"I apologize…I was being called by master…" Mystogan said but was cut-off by Erza.

"You stand out…You should stop." Erza said.

One of the members from other guild who is running while carrying soap and all her washing things for her hot spring bath accidentally tripped her own feet due to her clumsiness. All of her things fall down on the floor and the soap somehow slipped in front of Ichiya. The girl trying to recover from her pain is quickly wooed by the other three trimens, forgetting her soap at the same time. Ichiya who is being ignored by Erza quickly goes near her to get her attention.

"No no! Don't ignore me because of my new perfume." Ichiya who is sobbing while running to Erza accidently slipped by the soap.

This has cause Erza being pushed towards Mystogan and accidentally hit Mystogan's manhood area by her head. Both Lucy and Laxus eyes goes wide at the sight. Lucy stealthily goes inside the funfair to escape Erza's wrath for not doing anything to stop Ichiya. Erza's yelling voice and murdering aura can be heard and feel even though Erza out of their sight.

Sting who is with Lector sees Lucy walking alone without her other guild mate. He takes this opportunity to approach Lucy.

"Oi, blondie!" Sting called Lucy from behind.

Lucy who hears this just ignores the man. Sting who didn't like being ignore by the others, try to call her one more time with an annoyed tone evident in his calling. "Oi, blondie wait up!"

"I'm not blondie! So I won't look back!" Lucy said as she is quick walking away from Sting.

"Tsk." Sting walk faster and soon catch up with Lucy, same goes as Lector.

"What do you want Sting?" Lucy said with an annoy tone.

Sting fakes a sigh. "You're really different from the other girls I met. Try to be friendlier around me will you?" Sting said.

Lucy huff at what Sting said. "That's because I'm not like your fan girls who is deeply infatuated by you.

Sting smirks at Lucy and then grab at Lucy's shoulder for her to stop walking. Sting motion her to face him and then hold her chin up to see him in the eye. "Spend the day with me…Lucy." Sting said with a husky voice.

Xxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I have written another LaLu fanfic title "Unexpected Wish" and I hope you give a try to read the fanfic. Read and Review. :D**

**Some idea credit to…**

ScarletHIME

XxShyxX

**Thanks to my reviewer in chapter 5:**

WolfDragon0

GoldenRoseTanya

leoslady4ever

XxShyxX

**Meaning: Baka – Idiot**

**Minna – Everyone**


End file.
